The story of a prince
by Soul279
Summary: The story of a khajiit who ran away from home, before he could face judgement. Please read and review
1. Prolog

Hope i'm doing this right, I am Soul and this is my first Skyrim fan-fiction story, i got inspired to do this by my friends sisters idea, she wanted us to write a story of are three Skyrim characters seeing as how we already had background story's for them I decided why not. Sadly I thing my story will be the only one published to fan-fiction seeing as how the other two people don't have internet :( well anyways this will be the prolog of my characters and please read and review, go all out on me I would love any criticisms or praise you have for me.

I stand there with my back pressed on the wall, crouched down I observed the patterns of the guards in the next hall. There foot steps were a great help, I could hear that each of them were walking in a pattern. Only passing each other at the center of the hall, right were I would have to pass through. Perfect. on there way from the center to the other ends I would be able to pass through. I waited for the best moment and moved.  
"Stop" one of the guards yelled, crap, I was not fast enough. I got up and ran, I ran as fast as I could to try to get away from them, and when I made a wrong turn I saw the last person I wanted to see on my way out. Crystal  
"Why hello Qa'umbrah, what are you doing out of your room so late, you should be in bed right now" She said in a sweet and gentle voice. "I know but I just wanted to see Frost again, please can I" I asked pleading to see my horse again, my birth present. She looked at me with a disapproving look like a mother gave her kid. "Come now, lets get you back in bed, a boy needs his sleep, and you are just a boy" she took my hand and we started to walk back the way I came. "THERE THE BOY IS" one of the guards said. looking at me and than at Crystal.  
"Step aside or I shall inform the king of your poor job, a boy almost slipped past you, what if a real thief were to try to break in, we would be robbed blind now move along" Crystal told the guards and they all moved to a side of the hall. We continued to walk in silence in till I decided to break it. "Crystal, do you think I could learn to use magic one day like you" I asked looking up at her. "tell you what, you be good and stop sneaking out of your room at night for the next month and ill give you a magic lesson, deal" she said as she looked back down to me with her hand extended, I took her hand and made the deal final.  
We reached my room and Crystal opened the door, inside was a king size bed and huge paintings hanging on the wall of various things, the walls were a jet black that matched my fur causing me to almost disappear if I were to close my eyes. We walked to the bed and I lay down in the middle. Crystal tucked me in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ok now I have to go take care of something, ill come get you in the morning, good night Qa'umbrah" she said and she kissed me on the forehead before leaving.  
I awoke to a soft knock on the door. "Time to get up Qa'umbrah" Crystal said as she opened the door "Its so dark in here how can you stand this" she said as she raised her left hand which had a ball of white glowing energy and a rainbowy glow around the edge of it, this was the spell candlelight. She raised her hand to above her head and tightened her hand grip around it, the ball grew bigger and more rainbow colors came off it, finally she closed her hand just about all the way and than released it, a ball of light was released and floated above her head creating more light, almost like a magic torch. "Wow do you think I can learn how to do that" I asked having a love for magic and dreaming of being a master mage one day. Crystal let out a small laugh. "Yes you can learn how to use candlelight, just as long as you hold up your end of the deal" she looked towards me. "Come on time for you to get up, Nightlock was looking for you, something about training your father set up for you"

"Ok now keep the sword back and the shield raised, tell me when you are ready" Nightlock, the leader of the khajiit army instructed me. I looked at him ready and waiting, with a nod of my head it started. "FIRE" Nightlock screamed and in the distance archers, five, launched arrows at me, each one bouncing off the shield and making me stagger a bit. after ten arrows from each of them they stopped. "Your shield work is getting better , next we can train with wards, the magical shield" Night lock said with his face pointed towards me but his eyes seeing something different, something in the distance

Alright that was just to give a background to are hero, Qa'umbrah, it tells where he learned his magic and warrior skills from, but not his sneaking skills, please leave a review and try to figure out where he learned his sneaking skills from


	2. Chapter 1

alright a lil disappointed with how slow the Prolog of this is progressing so I figure the show must go on! well, when we last left Qa'umbrah he was training his block, his magic training was discussed but no training of magic was actually done, this is a few years later, (During the Prolog he was 13 and now this one takes place when he is..ummm let me think for a sec... so its 3 years later when it starts so he is 16 at the start of this chapter) let's get on with it im just typing now lol  
Chapter 1: The ambush  
The moon was high in the sky and i was running, running as fast as i could, but it wasn't fast enough, i needed my horse, i needed frost, a grayish color with a strange snowflake design on her, i quickly tuned around and raised my hands, a destruction class spell in each of them, both the same, a light blue, purplish glow and lighting crackling around my hands and wrists. I prepared the spell by closing my hands a bit, the glow became more intense and the lighting around my hand became more thick and powerful. i released my hands and a lighting bolt was released from both of them. each one finding their mark and jumping to a different guard, killing each on contact. I felt the cold aura of my sword on my back, Chillrend was ready to fight, I reached back and pulled Chillrend out, I dashed forward and ran through, taking a turn I went around the outside of the castle wall, i reached an open window and jumped in, landing silently, i crouched down and began to sneak, Chillrend at the ready. I reached a door and opened it, bad mistake. a guard turned around.  
"Stop" and he unsheathed his sword, raised his shield and got ready to fight.  
"I don't want to do this to you" I hissed at him, my ears lied back and my teeth showing.  
"Really like you pose a threa...augh" I stabbed him in the gut and pulled Chillrend up cutting his body in half, silencing him. I continued on my quest to get frost when i reached the door that lead to the stables, I found it already opened, and there sitting by frost, was her, a high elf.  
"Crystal, I will not hurt you, but I will use force if I have to. Just step away from frost so it does not come to that" I said not sure if she would move away or try to stop me, or if I could ever do anything to bring harm to her, and than as if she could read my mind.  
"I will not stop you, just remember one thing, there is still time to change, to fix it, it does not have to be this way Qa'umbrah" She tryed to persuade me, well this will not work.  
"You know that's not true, father has made up his mind and I need frost to get away, She is mine, and I will take her" i looked into Crystal's eyes, the pure white eyes and could see she would stand down.  
"Fine, go" Than she cast a spell and vanished, i approached Frost and road off, it seems the guards have given up on trying to stop me and are just letting me go past, strange...strange indeed.

two long years later i had escaped elsware and crossed into Cyrodiil, now the only thing left between me and my destination was one more border, the one that would block my path to skyrim. "We made it frost" i said as i patted frost on the neck. "We finally made it" i smiled happy for once. I crossed and saw a few people wearing uniforms, next thing i knew an arrow hit me in the left arm, not aimed to kill, but to capture, my eyes fell shut and my body hit the ground, as I slipped into a deep sleep I heard fighting.

"Hey you there, your finally awake. Walked right into that Imperial ambush like us"  
Well im pissed, I had this whole chapter typed up all right, at this point there were a crap ton of spelling errors, (I suck, SUCK, at spelling) and I had a save of it ok, I Finlay got around to spell checking it ok, I was right about to upload it and then after I finally went through and fixed all the spell errors, right before I could upload or save it, BOOM, my computer wanted to be a freaking derp and shut down in the middle of my work. Well this is the second attempt of uploading it


End file.
